Alixe in Wonderland
by weathersageK
Summary: What happens when Anabel and Xion find themselves down the rabbit hole and in the same body? A wacky adventure in American McGee's Wonderland! I wonder if that makes it a 3 way crossover? Rated T for possible blood and gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Down the Rabbit Hole

"_Good Day reader or was it 'good night?' Oh well if you're here chances are you want me to tell you a story. Well I'm sure Kiriyu has a nice little tale for you all. Right, Kiriyu?"-K_

"_Oh yes. It's one of your favorite stories that you've never read K."-Kiriyu_

"_Ahh… yes now I know what story you'll tell."-K_

"_No you don't, after all if it's from us it's going to be twisted."-Kiriyu_

"_Don't you mean maddening?"-K_

"_Of course! All the best people are correct?"-Kiriyu_

"_Very true but enough of this let's begin the tale."-K_

"_The story is 'Alixe in Wonderland' enjoy readers!"-Kiriyu_

**Somewhere that isn't here?**

Xion felt herself floating in the dark void of nothingness but what else was new? Ever since she returned to Sora her consciousness often floated between Sora's mind and this dark void of nonexistence. She was glad she helped her friend Roxas and now that he was back with Sora he was finally whole but what she didn't understand was why she couldn't see him anymore since they were both a part of Sora after all.

Xion looked over her head where she saw a strange light, Xion drifted towards the light hoping this would be her escape but when she got too close to the light she suddenly found herself falling.

As she fell she let out a scream it also didn't help that another strange light was flying towards her until the two of them finally collided. The collision was soul-splittingly painful but the pain was brief like a static shock followed by a strange feeling like someone had covered her in in some sort of blanket or rather like someone dipped her in a vat of chocolate and plucked her back out and that was all Xion remembered before she passed out.

Anabel didn't understand what was going on before she woke up but she did know that right now she was falling but _what_ was she falling down? She didn't remember walking anywhere before.

Anabel noticed a light coming towards her until they finally collided. When they did she felt a Jolt of pain followed by a strange feeling beneath her skin it felt like something had torn off her skin and decided to wear it but soon the feeling came to past and she too passed out.

**Somewhere that isn't there?**

Anabel found herself in a room that looked like… her room back near the Battle Salon in Kanto but what was strange was the sleeping girl in a chair in front of her. She had short black-colored hair and wore an all-black cloak and a hood to match her strange-looking clothes. Anabel then noticed that she too was sitting at this unfamiliar table and as she stood up the black-haired girl's eye's fluttered open as she stood up nearly knocking the table in between the two girls.

"Who are you?" they both said in unison

"Uhh… I'm Anabel," the Salon Maiden said awkwardly

"I'm Xion," said the Nobody as she scratched her head in confusion. "What are we doing in my old room?"

"Your old room? But this is my-!" as Anabel spoke she noticed that the room had changed and now changed to a strange mixture between her room and a strange grey and black room that seemed to have appeared as though the room was made out of a curtain that was slowly being burned away until the image behind the curtain was revealed to the two girls… a forest?

The girls moved towards the hole as they looked around the forest until they noticed two characters staring at them. One was the outline of a boy standing in the shadows; he wore a hat and looked at a pocket watch as he said "Right on time excellent! We can just make it in time for tea!"

"Yes, like always but first things first," said another voice that Anabel noticed was the dark-type cat pokemon Purrloin as the small pokemon approached her the small cat pokemon gave a wide and sharp-toothed smile that gave Anabel a slight chill but strangely didn't petrify her in fear like any other dark type pokemon would if they did that, let alone when it said, "Welcome Alixe."

"Alice? My name is Ana-ion-!" Anabel clapped her hand over her mouth had she tried to call herself 'Xion'? The Salon Maiden looked around to apologize to Xion but when she looked where Xion was standing earlier she was gone, "Xion? Where did you-"

"-go?" said a familiar voice in Anabel's head

At this point Anabel noticed that a mirror was behind her when she looked into it she was surprised by what she saw. Anabel's body was reflected in the mirror but her hair was black as Xion's and over her regular clothes was Xion's familiar black cloak and hood.

"What is going on?" Anabel yelled as she examined her reflection closer not even noticing that the mirror grew out of a tree.

"Stop talking for me!" Xion's voice yelled as Anabel grabbed her throbbing head and noticed that now she was in some dark room looking through two large openings that seemed to show exactly what she was looking at.

"This is insane!" Xion yelled now in control of Anabel's strange new body

"Now, now Alixe some might take offense to that," said the Purrloin as it gave another toothy grin

"Don't worry Ches, I don't mind in the least, just as long as we make it in time for tea!" said the hat wearing boy who stepped out of the shadows revealing spikey blond hair he wore black clothes that looked a lot like Xion's but these were more fancy and instead of a hood there was only his hat covering his head.

"Roxas?" asked Xion as she moved towards her oddly dressed friend

"Rocks us? Dear Alixe you must not feel well today. Well a little tea might make you feel right as rain or sun or moon!" said the hatted boy as he skipped backwards and spun around on one foot before walking down a path through the forest

"I suppose you might need a chaperone," said the Purrloin as it disappeared in a puff of smoke but continued talking. "Well I may as well provide you with one that won't make you lose your _head_ after looking down at me so much."

When the smoke cleared a young man the same age as Anabel stood in front of the confused duo. To Anabel the boy looked exactly like her boyfriend Ash Ketchum but something was different about him. Instead of his usual hat he still had the ears of a Purrloin sticking out of the sides of his head where his ears should have been, along with a Purrloin tail that swished back and forth behind him and as he reached out his hand towards her she noticed that he was wearing clawed gloves that were the same color as the Purrloin he previously had the appearance of.

"Come now my dears we can't keep Hatter from his precious Cea Scalte Tea for long," said the Ash-like creature with another smile

Taking his hand Anabel managed to regain control of her body and said "Only if you'll tell me what is going on here?"

"Well that's very easy; The Red King has taken over Wonderland and the Duchess needs your help to set it right again Alixe."

"Us?" the girls said in unison

"Yes, Alixe she needs your help, but first it's six O'clock and time for tea or Hatter will be the one to have _our _heads." Said the strange looking boy as he dragged the confused girl/girls through the forest

**In the Red Palace**

Two figures walked through the hallway side by side. The man on the left had a long black and grey lined hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore an eye patch and had the insignia of a red heart on the left side of his coat's upper chest area with a spade in the center of the heart. The man on the right had long blue hair along with an X-shaped scar on his forehead and like his associate he also had a red heart insignia on the left side of his coat's upper chest-area only instead of a spade he had a club symbol in the center of the heart.

"You called for us your majesty?" said the two men in unison as they gave a deep bow towards the Red King, like his name suggested he wore all red clothing with black lines twisting across the clothes that sometimes twisted into the shape of thorny hearts

"Yes, I felt a strange presence in the forest I believe it should be investigated," said the King as he teleported in front of the two of his top three soldiers

"Your majesty, I recall that Captain Ten of Diamonds is in the area. Whatever it is you felt will no doubt be found and _dealt with_." Said the blue haired soldier

The Red King pondered this as he teleported back to his throne and said "Very well, but should the problem not be found and dealt with by tomorrow I want you two to investigate and if you fail me… well you already knows what happens. That will be all Ace of Spade and Jack of Clubs, you are dismissed."

"Yes, your majesty," said the two subordinates as they bowed and left the room

_**So their's the first chapter of a three way crossover (well kind of). The crossover is of course between Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts but its plot is based after American McGee's Alice in Wonderland video game.**_

_**So tell me in the reviews do you like it? Hate it? Get confused? (by the way what did you think of my and Kiriyu's conversation?)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mad Tea Party

Anabel with complete control of her body followed the Ash-like creature. Although the walk had no words spoken but there were words _exchanged_ between the two girls as they explained who they were and exchanged their thoughts on who the hatted boy and the cat (or rather the Purrloin as Anabel insisted) creature were from their appearances.

After what seemed like half an hour Anabel saw Ash(?) stop at the foot of a hill as he turned around to face the girl/girls with another smile (though this one was a non-teeth revealing one) and gave a slight bow towards them like the way a waiter or a maître de would to their guests as the boy said "We've arrived Alixe. It's six O' clock and time for tea with our star guest attending… you."

"Us?" the girls said in a unified voice of each other

At the sound of their unified voice the Ash-like creature looked at the girl (girls) and said with an approving grin "Ahh! Finally getting your voice back, eh Alixe? Well no time for praise it's time for-"

"TEA!" yelled the hat-wearing Roxas as he held up a cup as a sapphire blue liquid spilled onto the ground before he took a polite sip of his strange tea and gave a deep sigh, almost like how he did when he was sugar high from his sea salt ice cream back in Twilight Town Xion thought inside Anabel's head.

As Anabel moved towards the table she could here Xion gasp inside her head as Anabel took note of the other guests; one was a tall man that had long red rabbit ears flopping beside a mess of spikey red hair as he poured a cup of the strange blue tea into a cup sitting beside a sleeping guest. He had a mullet hairstyle and small mouse ears and was by far the shortest person at the table about the height of a toddler though his body appeared to be a shrunk version of a fully grown man.

Anabel noticed that there were a total of four empty chairs (at least until Ash(?) took a seat in the one that was beside the opposite end of the table where Roxas(?) sat) one of which looked like it belonged to someone of high status while the other two appeared to be standard chairs for the others.

"Take a seat Alixe this _is_ your party after all," said Roxas before he took another sip of his tea

Anabel and Xion thought that perhaps they should sit in the regal chair, after all if this _was_ their party then they should take an honored seat right? However the both of them didn't want to impose so they decided to take the seat at the end of the table just opposite of the hatted Roxas and to the left of the cat/Purrloin version of Ash who gave the two of them another toothless but warm smile while the hatted Roxas and the red haired man gave a sneaky grin and even the small mouse man seemed to open an eye with a small smile before closing it and drifting back to sleep.

Anabel and Xion didn't know what they did but whatever it was the others obviously approved of it. "Umm can you please tell us _who_ you all are and where we are?" Anabel and Xion asked switching back and forth between voices.

At this Roxas sprung up out of his chair and stood over his plate carefully avoiding stepping on his tea while in a slight crouching position. "Why of course you wouldn't remember us after all its time for tea and not remembering! Allow me to introduce myself I am called Hatter," said the hatted Roxas with a bow of his head

"I am called March Hare but you may call me March or Hare or Spike if you wish or don't," said the spikey haired man as he then pointed to the sleeping mouse man and said, "and this lazy piece of work is Dormouse or Dormy as I prefer to call him."

"I am called the Cheshire Cat but you may call me Cat or Ches if you prefer since I'm sorry to say our true hostess has decided not to join us as usual," said the Ash-like creature as he took a quick sip of his tea before saying while pointing in front of him with his gloved hands, "but our late friend will have to do."

At this Anabel and the other guests (minus the sleeping Dormouse) turned their heads in time to see a girl with white bowl-cut hair and two large rabbit ears poking out of the sides of her head through her hair, she wore a white karate uniform with a black belt and wore no shoes or socks, in her hand was a pocket watch that had a chain that stretched down into her karate uniform as the girl said "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late damn it!"

Anabel instantly recognized the girl as her best friend and fellow battle frontier brain Greta but with the way things were going she wasn't sure who was who anymore.

Greta(?) sat down apologizing as she stuffed the pocket watch back into her karate uniform as Hatter/Roxas said "And this late creature is the White Rabbit but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her Rabbit."

"Of course not! Good to see you Alixe though I thought you'd look tougher then the little wallflower you are now." Said the Greta Rabbit as she slurped her tea down but made sure to avoid being sloppy

"Well that's all the regular guests since she hardly ever shows up for tea," said Ches as he took another sip of his tea and motioned for more from Hatter who obliged generously

"Does she even know where we are?" Xion asked with her voice trying to find some logic in what was going on

"Of course we always invite her but she still never arrives," March Hare said as he picked up what looked like a cream filled donut of some sort.

"Then why do you keep inviting her?" Xion asked as Anabel retook control of her body

"Because it would be rude to not invite the duchess," Rabbit said as she stuffed a crumpet in her mouth and gulped down half a cup of tea

"But isn't it more rude to not show up invited? If I were you I wouldn't even bother to consider inviting her to anything!" Anabel said as she stood up earning a few surprised looks from the other guests until Hatter motioned for everyone to calm down. After a few minutes Anabel sat back down and decided to at least try this strange tea she took a sip and tasted a salty but sweet tea that left a warm refreshing after taste that made her feel like she was floating. Soon Xion took control of Anabel's body and tried it out for herself; it tasted much like the sea salt ice cream from back in Twilight Town but in a warm and comforting liquid rather than an exhilarating cold treat.

As she continued to drink her tea she saw that Ches seemed to be sitting in his chair with his hands together and a sad smile on his face but before she could ask what was wrong a marching sound was heard from the forest as a bleach-blond haired man with a matching goatee approached the table with a large group of flat human like creatures. The man leading them wore red armor with black thorns that twisted into a set of spikey red hearts, on the left side of his armor was a larger red heart with the roman numerals for the number ten in the center.

"Well, well, well this is a surprise we don't usually have guests from the kings army. Come on in your just in time for tea!" said Hatter with a grin as he took a slight sip of his tea

"Thank you for the invitation, soldiers stand down!" said the man as he approached the table and sat down in the seat that apparently belonged to the duchess and took a sip of tea

"Wait! didn't you say the king is our enemy?" Anabel asked as Xion realized that the leader of those card soldiers was none other than Luxlord or at least he looked like Luxlord

"Of course but right now it's time for tea!" said Hatter as he passed a plate of treats to the Luxlord look-alike as he thanked him for the treats

"Alixe meet Captain Ten of Diamonds, the gentleman of the Red King's three knights," explained Ches

After a few minutes Hatter checked his watch and said "Well friends and foes alike tea time is over! Thank you for coming."

"Here, here!" said the group as Luxlord pulled out a set of card shaped shields that seemed to have razor sharp edges and took up a fighting stance as the card soldiers arrived on the scene with spears at the ready.

"Now prepare to be executed in the name of his majesty," said Ten as he charged at Hatter who pulled a strange halberd out of his hat with a large twin-sided blades that took the outline of his own hat and swung it at Ten who easily blocked it as the two were locked in fierce combat.

Meanwhile Rabbit had been busy using an extremely unlucky six of clubs card soldier as her own personal baseball bat swinging the soldier side to side knocking card after card onto their backs before tossing the unconscious six of clubs into a group of cards that toppled over like bowling pins before Rabbit disappeared into the forest at an amazing speed. During all the chaos Dormy and March had also taken care of a few other card soldiers; Dormy fought using his bare hands as he lazily dodged spear after spear as if he was sleepwalking before snatching a pair of spears and slicing two of the card soldiers in half as they drifted to the ground as if they were made of paper and the March Hare's fighting style was the opposite as he plucked a set of small orbs out of his pockets and tossed them at a cluster of cards as a series of explosions erupted from where the orbs (or rather bombs) were thrown. Afterwards Dormy and the March Hare disappeared into the forest together like Rabbit before them leaving only Hatter and Ches at the table to deal with the remaining card soldiers and of course Captain Ten of Diamonds.

With Anabel in control of her body she scanned the field to notice that Hatter was managing to hold his own against Captain Ten but she wondered where Ches had disappeared to until she saw a large cat creature (a Liepard according to Anabel) swiping its claws that appeared to be made out of shadow at the soldiers. However soon Anabel found herself surrounded by card soldiers as they pointed their spears at the defenseless mind-split girl. Anabel reached into her pockets hoping that she had a pokeball in hand but found nothing.

"Let me fight! I've dealt with situations like this before!" Xion said to Anabel in her mind

Anabel agreed as Xion took control of her body and tried to summon her keyblade but to no luck but luckily Ches had pounced on one of the card soldiers snatched the spear it was carrying into his teeth and tossed the spear at the girl who caught it flawlessly. Xion then used a series of graceful ducks and powerful slashes to take out any approaching card soldier until she found herself standing beside Ches as he took the form of a Purrloin and jumped up onto her soldiers with a confident smirk on his face.

Before Xion could ask what he was smiling about she saw that Hatter had jumped three feet in the air backwards as he stepped on an unsuspecting card soldier's head in the process as he kicked the soldier in the face as a way to avoid the spears and gain enough momentum to land right next to Xion with Ches in between the two on Xion's shoulder.

"Farewell Captain Ten! We _will_ meet again but not on such favorable terms," said Hatter as he tossed his hat into the air as a set of shadows shot out of the hat and consumed the three of them as the forest disappeared out of sight and they landed on the grassy edge of a cliff that overlooked what appeared to be the ocean, judging from the salty smell in the air.

With a chuckle Ches jumped off of Xion's shoulders and transformed back into his human-like form, "Showy as always Hatter?"

"But we're safe and that's the point," replied Hatter

"But you really should have paid attention to geography class or else we wouldn't be at the ocean instead of the Duchess' house like we should be," said Ches with an amused grin

"We'll ask Mock to help us but first," said Hatter as he and Ches turned to face the confused Xion as she examined her spear had become flat and paper-like though it felt like a regular weapon earlier. "We should at least give Alixe the promise she deserves."

Ches nodded and before Xion could ask what they were talking about Ches and Hatter fell onto one knee and bowed while Hatter took off his hat in a polite gesture as they said in unison, "We swear that we will protect you Alixe, as your bodyguards until you overthrow the Red King and peace is restored to Wonderland."

Xion and Anabel swapped back and forth in the body trying to encourage the other to say something until they both said in their unified voice "Whaaat?"

_**So what do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Still confused? Also could someone tell me how to spell the word for a karate uniform (I believe it's spelled 'gii' or 'gee' but I'm not sure)**_


	3. Chapter 3 the Mock Turtle's song

Anabel didn't know what to do as she lied down that night. After nearly getting killed by an army of card people, finding herself in this nonsensical world with people that looked a lot like friends of hers, and having another girl living in your body who seemed to be in the same boat as her.

"You okay Anabel?" Xion asked in her head as Anabel closed her eyes and found herself back in the same room that was half hers and half of Xion's

Anabel sighed as she said, "I just… don't know what I'm supposed to do… I mean they want me to somehow defeat a king and all of these really weird creatures look like some of my closest friends."

Xion scratched her head and said, "Well don't worry about the fighting. You saw what I did back there right? I can handle all the fighting for you and besides it might be a lot different than the place I remember going to but I know I've been to somewhere like this Wonderland so I might be able to understand this place a little more then you."

This managed to cheer Anabel up a little though her face still showed signs of concern for the raven-haired girl. "Thank you, you're a real friend."

At hearing this Xion looked at her with an awkward look and said "Uhhh… I'm sorry I don't have any ice cream."

At this Anabel asked what she was talking about and Xion explained that back in Twilight Town a friend of hers named Axel (whom she also said looked a lot like the March Hare minus the ears and such) said that friends were people that ate ice cream together and such. At this Anabel chuckled and explained that you don't need to have ice cream with other people just to be friends. This comforted Xion at first but as Anabel began explaining about emotions Xion felt confused but she didn't think she should tell her that as a Nobody she doesn't have emotions and with no past to remember ever having emotions she couldn't even comprehend what she was talking about.

Regardless after what seemed like an hour they both heard the voice of Ches throughout the room as it faded into darkness and Anabel found herself awake with Ches (in his human form) shaking the girl awake as she stepped out of the bed that Hatter had literally, pulled out of his hat. Speaking of Hatter he seemed to be standing outside of the cave they had looking around for something or _someone. _

After a few minutes Anabel/Xion found themselves walking on the edges of the shore near the ocean. Curious Anabel asked where they were going and Hatter replied "We need to see Mock Turtle he should be able to get us sent up the river to find Caterpillar.

"Caterpillar? But didn't you say something about this Duchess you wanted us to meet yesterday?" Xion asked as she took control of Anabel's body

"Yes, but we don't know where the Duchess is so we'll have to ask Caterpillar where she is. After all he knows everything that happens in Wonderland." Hatter replied

Neither Anabel nor Xion even bothered to ask how they managed to invite the Duchess to their tea parties if they didn't even know where she was so they kept quiet and followed the two of them to the edge of a small waterfall that sent bucketful after bucketful of crystal clear fresh water into the green salty sea. Before she could even ask what they were doing here Hatter walked right through the waterfall while saying, "Come on let's not delay!"

Xion and Anabel then got into a small argument on who would be the unfortunate soul to walk through the waterfall until Anabel finally relented and agreed to walk through the waterfall but before she even touched the wall of water she noticed that Ches wasn't even taking a step towards the waterfall.

"I'm not much of a water-loving feline. Tell Mock I said 'Hello' though," said Ches as he turned around in an attempt to get away from the water fall but before he even took one step away an annoyed Hatter popped his, strangely dry, head and upper body out of the waterfall and took off his hat as a series of shackles and chains flew out of his hat and snatched the Ash-like creature and dragged the hissing Ches into the waterfall.

At this Anabel thought that since Hatter was dry when she saw him poke his head out of the waterfall she wouldn't have to worry about getting wet so she carelessly stepped into the waterfall and gave off a small scream from her surprise of the cold water and bumped into an equally-wet Hatter and a frowning dripping wet Ches.

"Alixe you really shouldn't scream like that. Someone might here you and that might cause problems." Hatter said in a matter-of-factly tone as if the water didn't bother the Roxas look-alike at all

Ches on the other hand was another story. He was soaked to the bone and then some and the more he walked around the more wet he looked (if that was even possible). "I-hate-water," said the human-like Ches as he changed into his Purrloin form and continued walking deeper into the cave while Anabel giggled at her Purrloin/boyfriend look alike.

"Come now Alixe let's not delay! We're already too far away from our destination as it is!" said Hatter as he grabbed Anabel's arm and pulled her deeper into the cave. Strangely though the deeper they got into the cave the warmer it got until it felt like a warm summer's day to Anabel.

As Xion took over the body she too noticed this but she wondered why she didn't feel any drier and after Anabel got control of her body back she also noticed this as well but before she could even ask they heard what sounded like… singing? And cheering?

After a minute or so of walking Xion began to make out the words to the song;

"_Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the dance."_

"_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?"_

"_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join-the-dance?"_

As Anabel listened to the song she could see Hatter shaking his head while Ches gave a small groan as he changed into his human-like form again as he sighed and shook his head in disapproval as they entered the opening and they saw a stadium.

Or at least that's what it looked like that was the intention considering the stadium had a large river that contained a row of ships with a very strange looking creature being the source of the singing. Standing on a podium in front of the ships was a strange looking Carracosta's body with a Tauros' head but his voice and extravagant way of talking made it obvious to Anabel who this creature was a lot like… Tucker.

"What… ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Hatter as the entire crowd looked at the Roxas look-alike and cringed in what looked like… fear? Meanwhile Ches had changed back into the wet Purrloin form from before and made his way to the strange creature. As Anabel walked down to where Ches was she managed to overhear part of their conversation.

"… We need to meet Caterpillar today before-ah, Alixe you've finally joined us," Ches said with his toothy grin

"So you're Alixe… Very nice, you look like a very noble heroine!" said the strange creature using Tucker's familiar extravagant way of speech as if this whole thing were a show

"Alixe meet Mock Turtle. He's supposed to be in charge of our naval warfare but apparently his concerts are more important than fighting for our freedom." Said Ches sourly

"Hey now, I want to be free from that tyrant just as much as you but I think the troops deserved some relief from all of the battles that they've been through! Surely you agree with me Alixe?" asked Mock Turtle

As strange as Mock was Annabel couldn't help but agreeing to mock's statement earning a small look of…surprise(?) on Ches' face but before he could say anything they were joined by Hatter as he stepped down from the rows of chairs in the underground stadium. "Anyway let's just try to get back on track. Where is Gryphon?

"G-gryphon?" said Mock before he started crying a waterfall of tears in an (almost fake) anime style, "Gryphon's gone! That uncultured Walrus kidnapped him and sent him to the King!"

At these words Hatter and Ches looked twice as stunned as Ches' smile disappeared for a moment before he looked at Annabel and gave a weak grin.

"A grave loss… he will be sorely missed," said Hatter

"Yes, now we should be making our way to Caterpillar before something worse happens," suggested the Cheshire Purrloin

At this Mock Turtle stopped crying immediately and spoke up "W-w-wait! With Gryphon gone a lot of the troops are scared senseless! But if you are here then we might be able to handle the root of our problems here!"

Anabel and Xion didn't like where this idea was going and they had a guess on what it was.

"Alixe please-" said the half-Carracosta half-Tauros taking Anabel's hands in his flippers in a begging fashion "-please kill that infernal Walrus!"

"Huh?" Annabel asked shocked

"You can't be serious Mock! It's your job to kill that blob of a monstrosity!" Hatter said as he looked to Cheshire for support but Ches just sat their smiling

"Uhhh… hold on a second!" said Anabel as she began to talk to Xion about what they should do. Part of Anabel wanted to help Mock and the others but she also wanted to get home. At this Xion said "Well If we help them take care of this Walrus thing then I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us get to this Caterpillar person we have to talk to, right?"

Anabel had to admit Xion had a valid point in her argument and she then gave Mock her answer, "Okay We'll help," after which Hatter's mouth dropped open as a small chuckle escaped Ches, "but I want you to help us find Caterpillar when we stop this Walrus person."

"Of course! Anything! Just stop that monstrosity or we're all sunk!" said Mock as he ran off claiming to inform his troops

"Alixe… What-have-you-done?" said hatter with a sigh as they prepared for the upcoming battle with the Walrus.

_**And their's chapter three for you guys (and girls). Take your guess on who Gryphon is (or Walrus)?**_


End file.
